Cold Hearts, Warm Feelings
by WindCharmer
Summary: Hiei and FLorinda (OC) meet each other one day while wanting to be alone. Each finds the other intriging. but both seem very reluctant to care or love >> im bad at summaries i dont like OC pairings much, but hey i wanted take on the challenge
1. MeetingBelieving

Disclaimer: I think you basically know what goes here. I don't own YYH etc. This is my first fic EVER. I mean I have gotten ideas in the past but I guess I was simply too lazy to make a fic. So this may not be the best quality. So please read and review and leave criticism if you must! Thank you! ~WindCharmer  
KEY- when there are quotations, the character is speaking, if not, it is a thought  
  
= Kurama = Buton ~ = Florinda (my original character) + = Hiei // = Narration  
  
Chapter 1- Meeting//Believeing  
  
~The rays of the sun were shining down on the warm spring-summer day. He sat on a branch near the top of the tree, in the shade. I look away. Sensing someone is watching.  
  
+ I look down and I see her. She is resting in the shade of the large tree, on the ground. I sense she is a half-demon and the other part. human. The wind blows as the tree sways in its direction. Her hair seems like the wind, dancing in the air. I never cared to observe something even only part human. They seem such a weak race. Yet I observe her so diligently, she has an unexplainable warmth. But she does not see me, or so she tries not to. Beginning to feel awkward, I look away.  
  
~ Hiei, how do I know his name? I turn and see that he is not looking at me anyway. He may seem cold and isolated to others. But for some strange reason I see something different. I am no closer to him than anybody else but yet I feel that I have known him all my life. He has this hidden warm aura and every time I see him, it draws me in. His dark appearance seems a disguise to me. Sitting on the tree branch with ease, watching the sun, setting at the horizon. The fire demon starts to take his headband off because of the warm weather, to reveal his jagan eye.  
  
+ Someone is watching me. A somewhat warm presence, it feels strange and awkward. These emotions resulting in my mind, I can't control them. Could it be her? Florinda? How do I know her name? My jagan eye sensed she was watching me. But would I want that? She makes me feel lonesome. Like I actually want to be near others.  
  
~+ I came hear to be alone.  
  
+ But she was here. ~ But he was here.  
  
/ The two close their eyes only to picture the other. Not knowing why this happened, both open their eyes in shock and look at the other. Doing this, only to find the other looking back. /  
  
~+ I want nothing to do with him/her, because I've learned that love leads only to pain. Not that this feeling is love anyway.  
  
/ Both soon get uncomfortable with the situation and leave. Hiei, using his godlike speed seemed to fly from tree to tree, going back to the place he shared with Kurama for the vacation. Florinda chose to walk along the path in the woods. The flowers and plants yielded a path for her. And with a blow of the wind, she was out of site.  
  
So what do you think? I already wrote the next two chapters but I don't have time to type them up with school l and all. But I'll try. Hopefully in less than a week. 


	2. Questioning

Yep. The first chapter wasn't the best but what can you expect. well anyway here's chapter 2,. And the key and symbols for the characters are still all the same. I hope I didn't make it too confusing.  
  
Chapter 2 - Questioning.  
  
/ Kurama hears the door open and shut again. The house was like a small cottage almost. As he heard footsteps, he thought, "Hiei's back". As the fire demon walked passes the living room to make it too the stairs, Kurama felt something was strange. There was a familiar scent in the air. He knew better than to ask Hiei where he had been, for he knew that the other like his privacy. But he had to confirm his thoughts. /  
  
"What's wrong Hiei? You are rather, how may I say. sluggish today.  
  
/ Indeed he was, for Hiei was only halfway past the living room entrance. Usually, his speed would carry him as a black blur into his room and he would just lie down on his bed. But it was different today; he seemed to be thinking about something. /  
  
+ "Nothing is wrong Kurama "  
  
"Does not seem that way." he said it calmly, not to offend the demon.  
  
+ "It doesn't matter"  
  
/ Hiei's image then blurred and the next thing you know he was at the top of the stairs. He walked into his room and lied down on his bed.  
  
+ Nothing is wrong.  
  
/ Back with Florinda. Walking back to the somewhat of a large cottage she rented for her break, she slowed down in front of it. She was expecting a new housemate today, since she had rented it by herself. AS she opened the door, the other girl ad just walked out of the other bedroom.  
  
"Oh hi, you must be Florinda. I'm Buton. Nice to meet you."  
  
~ "Yea." she replied, looking down at the outstretched hand.  
  
"Umm. so what are you?"  
  
~ "What do you mean?" she was used to questions, because she was half-demon and was considered and outcast many times.  
  
"Like what kind of demon or creature are you?"  
  
~ "Half-fox."  
  
(Buton then cut in) "Half? The what's the other? Like fire-demon?"  
  
~"Human."  
  
"Wow I think that's pretty neat."  
  
~"Really?" her eyes lit up a little. For once other people (well sort of) aren't looking at me in a weird way and avoiding me. A friend is worth having. The only thing that I wouldn't want is.  
  
"Hey you want to come to the beach with me and my friends? We're here on a vacation from helping out a certain spirit detective."  
  
~ This girl talks a little too much sometimes."So who are your friends? ."  
  
"Oh you'll see them soon enough and I'll introduce you. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" She nudged Florinda, wearing a sneaky smile. ". because both of my friends are male and single"  
  
~ "No thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that your were."  
  
~ "I'm not. I just don't think it's the thing for me right now, to care for someone."  
  
Wow. She sort of reminds me of a certain somebody. Except unlike him, she tries to be happier. But she looks like she's hurting deep inside for some reason.  
  
/ Florinda then forced on a smile and said "lets go" 


	3. 2nd Meeting Times 2

Yea I noticed that my last chapter was in the wrong category. I wont ever let my cousin upload my fanfics ever again haha. So if anything else is wrong. just wait cuz it takes up to 24 hours to change. Well here's the continuation. If you want the disclaimer, its on the first chapter. I relai think one of them is enough. anyway here's the third chapter same symbols and all.  
  
Chapter 3- 2nd Meeting Times 2  
  
/ Kurama was walking towards the meeting spot on the warm beach, Hiei being many paces behind him. But Kurama knew he could catch up if he wanted to. He knew that something was troubling Hiei, the face expression he wore showed that he was deep in his thoughts.  
  
+ Who is she? Why does she seem to have this hold on me? How did I know her name?  
  
/ The more answers he got to the questions in his head, the more questions seemed to pop up. Finally Kurama spotted Buton but there seemed to be another girl behind her. /  
  
"Hey Kurama!"  
  
~ Kurama?!  
  
/ Florinda stepped out of the shadows of the much taller Buton.  
  
~ "Kurama."  
  
"Rinda."  
  
~ "I didn't think you would remember that name. That I much prefer it though I don't mind or say anything."  
  
"Its not the easiest thing to forget about you.."  
  
/ When Hiei heard this he had to look up to see, there seemed to be some pain in the reply. He had not listened to anything else but Kurama's voice in that tone turned his attention. To Hiei's surprise, it was her. Their eyes met and they froze.  
  
~+ It's her/him.  
  
/ Kurama and Buton of course noticed this sudden change. They looked at each other and knew there was something they didn't know.  
  
"May I talk to you Rinda?"  
  
+ Rinda.. sounds nice.. or stupid.  
  
/ Florinda followed Kurama to the side. /  
  
"You've fallen for him haven't you?"  
  
~ "Why would I do a thing like that? You know me enough to remember that I don't believe in love."  
  
"You try not to."  
  
~ "No I just simply do not believe in it."  
  
"He's fallen for you too.", he said looking back to Hiei who was currently next to Buton  
  
~ "What do you me TOO? I simply cannot love him or any other person!"  
  
"Rinda. being a half demon you don't know how long you're going to be around. You should try loving someone once more. It does show that you do, indeed, love him back. "  
  
~ "How does it show? The way I don't even speak to him? The way I turn back when sensing even a small sign of love? The way I."  
  
"THE WAY YOU LOOK INTO HIS EYES AND THE WAY HE LOOKS BACK!"  
  
/ Florinda was shocked; Kurama had rarely raised his voice. She stood there silently. Kurama realized that he had shouted, he signed and continued.  
  
"I can see you both avoid eye contact, both of you so stubborn, that your true feelings may never show. But when your eyes cross, you look into each others souls."  
  
~ "Even if I did love him back and if he feels the way you say he does, he'll only end up getting hurt. maybe even killed."  
  
"If his love is true and is destiny, I don't think that'll happen."  
  
~ "You're taking a risk Kurama. I'll think about then."  
  
(Meanwhile with Buton and Hiei)  
  
"So who's the girl, Hiei"  
  
+ "What so you mean?"  
  
"You seemed to have seen each other before, either that or you were stunned by her beauty. HmMmM?"  
  
+ "Neither is true"  
  
/ Hiei began to walk away when Kurama walked in his path. Hiei knew from the look in Kurama's eyes that he wanted him to stay. Behind him, the girl again. /  
  
+ "The words not spoken are the words most powerful Kurama. I'll stay for your sake."  
  
/ Again Hiei saw the girl and the weak feeling began forming in his gut again. It made him stop in his tracks. The breeze swept through her hair, each strand holding its own perfection. 


	4. ConfrontationExplaination

Haven't written in a long time. I had writer's block. I'm sorry that I'm not into writing long chapters. XP well here it is. Again it's the same symbols and stuff, if you forgot just look on chapter one.  
  
Chapter 4- Confrontation/Explanation  
  
/ Indeed Hiei did stay, but he did not feel like getting into the water or anything. So there he was, bathing in the sun's warm rays. Being kind of annoyed with himself /  
  
+ I don't like this mushy gushy stuff. Besides if I even did care for here, she wouldn't care back for me. Just like those koorime. And the rest of them.  
  
/ Hiei looked to see Rinda on her beach towel. She stared into the horizon. She seemed to be troubled by something too. He looked down at her hands, there were scars on them, much like the one on his right arm. She had begun to gather the sand into a small pile. She cupped the mound of sand with the hands and she started to concentrate her energy. Hiei watched as a black lily started to row. He was amazed, eyes wide in shock. The next minute he stood in back of her, looking down curiously. /  
  
+ "So animal are you", since you can control plants and all  
  
~ She didn't look back and simply answered: "Fox."  
  
+ Hn. Now there are two sneaky foxes. "So what connection do you hold with Kurama?"  
  
/ There was a pause. The two could hear the few other inhabitants on the beach. The wind blew by. The sun shone brightly. /  
  
~ "Well. he was one of my suitors whom I had. rejected."  
  
/ Hiei was quite surprised by this. He remembered from being at Kurama's side for quite some time, it was Kurama that possessed suitors whom he had to. release. He looked down at Florinda. /  
  
+ Hn. If she rejected Kurama then I possibly have no chance at all. Why did I just think that? I don't care for her  
  
/ Florinda was still sitting at the same spot. Now the lily had fully grown. Black with thin blue and white streaks. She stopped concentrating her energy on the plant. She picked up the lily from the sand and stood up. She stood up and turned around to face Hiei. She was shorter than him by a bit, the top of her head reaching his nose. She stepped up to him and looked up at him. He looked very confused and stared at her in wonderment. She brought her hands up from her sides.  
  
~ "Here, to remember today." Or rather to remember me.  
  
/ Hiei looked at the flower in the girls hand. He felt strange while receiving the delicate plant. There hands met during the exchange. A shock. /  
  
+ "Thanks I guess." He said while looking at the flower that was now in his hands.  
  
/ Before he could ask anything else. Florinda had started to lose consciousness. Hiei used his speed to get in back of her and catch her. He saw that she was a shivering, eyes glazed over. She screamed her name out, Kurama and Botan noticed and rushed over. Hiei was now holding her like a mother held her infant baby. Being a fire demon, he warmed up his body a little to stop her from the excessive shivering She had stopped but he could tell she wasn't back yet. He screamed her name again  
  
"We should get her back to our place, its closer anyway."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
/ Hiei looked up at his companion. /  
  
"You'd best carry her there first, you are the quickest one out of us. Put her on a bed and just don't leave her side."  
  
/ Amazingly, he took this request without saying a word. Kurama of ocurse saw this change in his best friend. /  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
/ Hiei had in less than a minute reached the small house in which they stayed in for this "vacation". He wondered why he had ran faster that usual, for now he was out of breathe. For some reason he wanted to protect this girl, a weak half-demon. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He put the blankets over her to keep her warm but she had again started to shiver. But this time it was as if she was trembling in fear. Not wanting to get too close,he held her hand. She reacted with a tight rip back.  
  
~ "Hiei. help.."  
  
/ The words had barely been above a whisper and her voice faded out again. He looked at her with fear. /  
  
"It's starting again."  
  
/ Hiei turned around and saw Kurama at the door. /  
  
+ "What do you mean its starting?"  
  
He sighed. "At first I didn't want to say anything. When we had first met, Florinda had, well."  
  
+ "Captured your heart?"  
  
"She told you huh." He looked at Hiei with concern.  
  
+ "So what's the big deal? Continue with your story."  
  
Florinda doesn't really open up well. She must really trust him. Kurama smiled. "Okay so one day I confessed to her during our training. She told me that I shouldn't have done that. Before I could ask why, we were attacked by a shadow demon. Rinda had released her hidden power, an evil darkness had escaped from the inside of her and it seemed that she was losing control. The force devoured the demon in no time. I was amazed and I stood there watching her. She then decided to tell me more about her, something she is usually very reluctant to do. She, like you, was considered the 'Forbidden Child' because of her human side. The foxes knew that her human emotions would get in the way of her power, so they did not even bother to raise or train her. I must say my human mother has had an effect on me, and that is why I decided to assist her in training. But since she was the Forbidden Child, they had put some sort of curse on her. If she was ever to love, the person she love would be put in danger, and eventually would die of it. But there was said to be a cure, a lift to the curse, that a destined lover would save her. She did not believe in that so she had sealed her heart away. Then she took off and I haven't seen her since, until today."  
  
+ "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You love her."  
  
+ "Hn. I don't believe in love."  
  
"I've heard that one before. You both are so alike"  
  
+ "What?"  
  
"She said that she didn't believe in love either. But she doesn't usually give gifts to remember her by."  
  
/ Hiei looked down at his hand. He had forgotten the fragile plant was still there. /  
  
+ "It was to remember today."  
  
"That is what she told you? Hmm. Just remember what I said.  
  
+ Hn. Stupid fox.  
  
/ Botan then walks in after Kurama leaves. She was concerned about her new friend. She saw Hiei holding Rinda's hand. A black lily now rested on the nightstand. She looked at them and thought about what a cute couple they would make. /  
  
If Rinda didn't seem so reluctant to love somebody. She told me she didn't think it was time. What did she mean? Seems like something in her past is bugging her. They would make such a cute couple. In my opinion, Rinda could be the one that could see through Hiei's cold exterior and melt his heart.  
  
/ She walked out of the room and left the two alone. She knew when people needed to be alone. /  
  
+ Please wake up and be okay Rinda. 


	5. Denial

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. You people should notice that this is FANFICTION.net so I'm just basing my story on what was originally made by other people.  
  
Same symbols as all the other chapters.  
  
Chpt5.- Denial and Fighting  
  
/ She was fighting the darkness, somewhere in her mind. She couldn't let it pass by, let it get out and hurt others. She didn't want him hurt . /  
  
~HIEI!!  
  
/ She couldn't say it out loud. It would be confessing, confessing to love. she couldn't risk his life just because she loved him. It wasn't even certain that he felt the same way back. /  
  
~ That's why I ran from Kurama. It took long, but I eventually forgot, until recently. But I found that it wasn't true love. Just something close to gratitude and admiration.  
  
/ The darkness charged at her again. She materialized her bow and arrow. The picked up her arrow, which was entwined by lilies and shot at the darkness, and it faded away. She was losing energy, and each time the darkness would get stronger as it came back. Then it came again. She had nearly dodged by a few centimeters and then it came back around and she was engulfed in it. An explosion occurred next. She laid there on the ground, pain shooting through every inch of her body. Regret filled her heart. The darkness got out, she knew it. The next moment Hiei looked up and darkness poured out of Florinda's body. He stepped back as she started to levitate.  
  
+ "Rinda!!!"  
  
~ "Stay away!!!" please I beg you.  
  
/ The darkness ran straight for him but he dodged as it on cut part of his shirt. /  
  
~ Hiei. I'm so sorry, I lost control.  
  
/ Tears filled f=her eyes and she tried to oppose the darkness and the love she felt. It electrocuted her body. /  
  
~ "AH!!! HIEI!!!"  
  
/ She regretted that immediately, calling forward, putting him in more danger. /  
  
" This must be it."  
  
/ Hiei looked back and saw the worried faces of Kurama and Botan. /  
  
"Hiei, it would be wise to tell her the truth now."  
  
+ "Truth Kurama? There is no truth in this world. What truth?"  
  
"We know you hate it when others tell you how to feel . . . but I think this time, you DO feel something."  
  
/ They heard a sudden thud. Florin had fallen to her knees. Bloods started to ooze out at her joints. She was losing, losing the battle inside. This set Hiei off. Without thinking, he ran towards her. /  
  
~ "stop! I don't want you hurt."  
  
/ Her tears were now of blood. He leaped at her body and held her close to his chest. /  
  
+ "I don't care! I, I love you!"  
  
/ Right as he finished that sentence, the dark force swallowed them both. / 


	6. Destiny

Yay. last chapter of this very bad fic. I had to force myself to finish this because I hate uncompleted fics. XP alright so here it is. disclaimer in the first chapter.  
  
New character goes by %  
  
Chapter 6 - Destiny  
  
/ When they had opened their eyes, the were on what seemed to be a cloud. Like they were in a different dimension /  
  
% "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
/ They both look up to see an angel-like creature. Her wings spanned our from here back, they were a brilliant white, almost silver. /  
  
~ "Mother?"  
  
~~~~~~~Back with Kurama and Botan~~~~~~~  
  
"But I'm a little confused, haven't for a few days?"  
  
"That would make more sense. Rinda had told me that she has been staying somewhere else but felt more comfortable at our location, because of t he plant-life."  
  
"Their lonely hearts had found one another. Now we can only watch and see what happens."  
  
/ The both looking into the sphere of darkness that had devoured their friends, hoping only for the best. / / / /  
  
~~~~~~~Back with Hiei and Florinda~~~~~~~  
  
+ "Mother?!"  
  
% "yes, I am her mother. But I've passed away and what you before you is my spirit."  
  
/ she looks over at Rinda. /  
  
% "You've grown very much so and into a beautiful young lady."  
  
~ "why are you here now?"  
  
%"I wanted to see my baby's true love."  
  
+ "WHAT?!"  
  
% "its no secret that you both have feelings for one another. Even before you met at the beach. Both of you, the Forbidden Children, your lonely hearts drove you away from people. But at the same time, you seeked comfort. Your pasts left you insecure, so you avoid communication and interaction with others. Many times, the both of you had seen each other while trying to be alone. The situation would soon get uncomfortable, so then you both leave. You've softened each others' hearts not realizing that you yourselves have softened."  
  
+ "Hn. How would you know?"  
  
% "Because I've watched you Hiei, you're the type to deny your feelings but -"  
  
~ "Is the curse broken?"  
  
% "Hmm?"  
  
~ "The curse that was placed on me. Is it gone?"  
  
% "There was never any curse." She sighed. "The youkos had gotten someone to manipulate your memory. Your hatred and loneliness had become the darkness and they hope that you would eventually destroy yourself."  
  
+ "Hn. Some parents."  
  
% " Well. I was left alone and the youkos took her away from me. I was a mere human and they came, I couldn't do a thing. And at that moment I knew I was just. played with."  
  
+ "Sounds like the rumors of the infamous youko Kurama."  
  
~ "Hn."  
  
/ hiei looked over at Florinda. The next statement that came out of his mouth of the fire demon had to be the cutest thing ever. /  
  
+ "That's my word."  
  
~ "Whoops. Hehe."  
  
/ She started giggling, and for some reason, that made Hiei smile. He liked it. /  
  
+ It feels nice to make her happy. whoa. That was an out of character thought. She had changed me.  
  
~ "Thanks."  
  
+ "Thanks?" Can she read my thoughts.  
  
~ "yes and if you were curious, you could read mine too."  
  
/ Hiei then used his Jagan eye and received a "I love you too." She leaned over towards him, and their lips met. They started to fade back into the human world. Florinda's mother whispered a "goodbye" to her daughter. Knowing that she was truly happy and safe would allow her to rest in peace. Kurama and Botan smiled as their friends came back. This truly was a happy ending./  
  
The rest as they say, is history. 


End file.
